Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Plot Mowgli is living in the Man Village with the girl who lured him in, Shanti, his adopted brother Ranjan, and Ranjan's parents. However, Mowgli wants to return to the chaotic adventures of the jungle, and after nearly leading the other children of the village into the jungle, is punished by his adopted father for putting them in danger. Meanwhile, in the jungle, Shere Khan has returned to Baloo and Bagheera's part of the jungle seeking retribution on Mowgli. Baloo breaks into the Man Village and persuades Mowgli to live in the jungle; however, unbeknownst to them, Shere Khan has followed Baloo into the village, only to be chased off by the village people. In the ensuing battle between villagers and the tiger, Shanti and Ranjan sneak into the jungle to rescue Mowgli, believing that Baloo is a rabid animal who has kidnapped the boy. Bagheera learns of Mowgli's escape from the village when the humans search the jungle for him, and immediately accuses Baloo. Mowgli instructs Baloo to scare off Shanti should she appear, and bemoans about the minutiae life he had in the Man Village. Baloo and Mowgli journey to King Louie's old temple (King Louie is mentioned to have moved out), for a party. However, when the animals of the jungle mock Shanti and other aspects of Mowgli's life in the Man Village, the boy angrily leaves. He finds Shanti and Ranjan, but Baloo scares Shanti as Mowgli wanted him to. When the truth comes out that Mowgli ordered Baloo to scare her, Shanti and Ranjan run away, abandoning Mowgli. Baloo realizes that Mowgli misses his old life, but when Mowgli tries to make amends with his human friends, they are cornered by Shere Khan. The tiger chases Mowgli and Shanti to an abandoned temple built above a lake of lava, Baloo instructs Bagheera to protect Ranjan while he goes to save Mowgli and Shanti. After confusing Shere Khan by banging several different gongs, Shanti's presence is revealed to Shere Khan. Baloo tackles Shere Khan to the ground, allowing Mowgli and Shanti enough time to escape, but the tiger chases the two children to a statue across a pit of lava. Shere Khan is trapped within the statue's mouth, and it plummets onto a large stone that resides in the lava below. With his nemesis finally defeated, Mowgli returns to the Man Village with Shanti and Ranjan, but they return to visit Baloo and Bagheera in the jungle on a daily basis. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, and Rikki Tikki Tavi guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken will work for Shere Khan in this film. *At the end of this film, Rikki Tikki Tavi becomes a honorary Team Griffin/Eeveelution member. *''Rikki Tikki Tavi'' and The Jungle Book were both originally created by Rudyard Kipling. Scenes *Prologue: Terrible storm/Rikki washed out *Opening Titles/Mowgli's shadow story *Next morning/Prank on Shanti *"Jungle Rhythm"/Mowgli gets in trouble *In the Jungle/Baloo and the team miss Mowgli *Sneaking to the village/Terramar finds Rikki *Night Time/Reunited with Mowgli/Caught! *Into the Jungle/"Bare Necessities" *Shanti encounter with Kaa/Searching For Mowgli *Bagheeri discovers the Search Party/Hanging with Baloo *At the swamp/At the ancient ruins/"W-I-L-D" *Mowgli misses his family/Found by Shanti and Ranjan *Mowgli tries to explain himself/Shere Khan and Ernie! *Trapped at the temple/Fight with Shere Khan and Ernie *Reunited/Jungle visits/Ending Soundtrack #Jungle Rhythm #The Bare Necessities #Colonel Harthi's March #W-I-L-D Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series